


Covered In Snow

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Theater AU, and dean thinks it’s ridiculous, drama club au, some snowy kisses, they’re in the middle of a script reading for a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: The one in which Dean Winchester and his boyfriend Cas are doing a script reading for a play, and Dean can’t keep a straight face because it’s the dialogue is ridiculous.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Castiel
Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564948
Kudos: 15





	Covered In Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyPanromanticFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanromanticFangirl/gifts).



“You look even more beautiful, covered in snow,” Dean muttered trying to keep a straight face. But his chuckles escaped him as the final words crossed his tongue. “I can’t,” he laughed, “It’s too ridiculous.” He flung the script down on the table in front of him before turning to his reading partner and boyfriend.

“It is… interesting,” Cas admitted. He didn’t want to be harsh.

Dean pinched his nose before looking back towards the script. Their drama teacher had written it their self, and it was… rough. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He leveled a hard stare towards Cas. “I mean, I will if you want to. But this…” He gestured vaguely towards the table.

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Cas started with a frown.

“No, I will. If you want to.”

Cas shook his head, and then smiled. “No, we could always take that dance class instead,” he joked.

Dean groaned before taking Cas’s hands. “Fine, but one thing first.” He lead his partner out their front door and into the flurrying snow.

Flakes fell down around them both and came to rest in their hair. Their eyelashes. Dean leaned in close to Cas’s ear. “You look even more beautiful, covered in snow,” he whispered before planting a kiss on Cas’s lips.


End file.
